Sometimes a kiss can cure your problems
by deathknighttimas
Summary: A mysterious figure gives Harry advice that will not only solve one problem,but opens the door to a hopefully bright future. Harry will have to deal with villains that make Voldemort look like a infant while he tries to protect his love ones and family. Harry will learn that not all magic requires a cauldron or a wand. Multicrossover HarryxHarem


**Sometime just a kiss can cure your problem**

 **spells ,and Loud voices**

 _Computers,Scrolls,letters,phones,books,and flashbacks_

A/n I don't own anything

Harry PotterxMarvelxGargoylesxOnce Upon a timexPercy JacksonxBlue BloodxPower RangersxHellsingxMy Little ponyxNaruto

Pairing HarryxHermionexTraceyxKatiexSeraxAngela(Gargoyle)xRarityxTwilightxPinkie PiexFemNarutoxsakura

Jean Grey aka LilyxErinxAstridakaThordisakaFemThorxEmmaxThaliaxIntegra godfather Fury,T'challa Good Cul Borson

Death Eater,Most Slytherins,Voldemort,Ron,Ginny,and Molly Bashing

Fancasting

Hades is played by Ozzy Osbourne

Zeus is played by Mark Harmon

Also I am altering The Sorcerer. You will find out more in later chapters. Fair Warning for Fans of Rumpbelle, Belle has a different True Love who was not under the Dark Curse ,but another curse it will be explained during Third year.)

 **The Sorcerer gives Harry some sage like advice,Harry breaks two curses,the Sorcerer warns about the Gathering and a kidnapped Grand Uncle,The Court of Power Rangers vs the Dursleys,and Avalon trip stops at Hogwarts**

"Harry Potter I need to speak to you in private.",said a Hooded robe figure who couldn't be much older than himself.

"I don't trust him.",said Ron

"I will not hurt Harry for his family members who are alive can easily kill me or banish me sto some dark hell dimension.",said the hooded figure.

"The Dursleys would hold a party in your honor if you hurt me.",said Harry

"The Dursleys are not related to you. Your mother was adopted by the Evans.",said the hooded figure

"Ron go to the stadium. I will see you after the game.",said Harry which caused Ron to walk off to the Quidditch stadium.

"Who are you?",asked Harry

"For right now call me the Sorcerer. You have some very powerful relatives Harry. Even your grandfather marked you that fateful All-Hallows eve with his symbol of power as a form of protection.",said the Sorcerer

"Who is my grandfather?",asked Harry

"Your mothers,yes I said mothers took a potion who name when translated in to English from Greek into Rhea's gift. The potions allows multiple women to have a child together. You are the results. Since your grandfather claimed you that All-Hallows eve I can tell you his name. Through your mother Thalia Grace you are the grandson of Zeus Lord skies ,King of Olympus,god of Justice ,Honor,lightning,weather,and rain.",said the Sorcerer to a now wided eyed Harry.

"I am related to a God.",said Harry with a stuttered.

"More like more then one ,and a fae. I have to go do something ,but I will see you shortly. But here is my advice before I go. Remember Petrification can be seen as a curse,and that sometimes a kiss can break any curse.",said the Sorcerer as he vanished in to a pillar of white smoke.

"Okay that was weird.",said Harry before heading to the Quiddicth match.

A short five minutes later after the Quidditch match was canceled for a double attack. Harry ran past Professor McGonagall ,and headed in to the hospital.

'I hope what the Sorcerer said was true.',thought Harry as he acidentally shoved Madam Promfrey to get to Hermione's hospital bed. Harry lowered his head to Hermione's. As soon as his lips touched hers a magical shockwave took place. The Shockwave continues to travel as Hermione began to move.

"How in the name of Merlin's beard?",asked Madam Promfrey. They heard clapping as the Sorcerer who was sitting on a empty bed with a floating stack of boxes next to him.

"I believe congratulations is in order. You two just activated a soul bond. May your years be happy,and merry. Skumps.",said the Sorcerer as he conjured several wine flutes and bottles of sparkling apple cider.

"What do you mean soul bond?",asked Harry

"Well you see earlier when I told you that a kiss can break any curse. I forgot to mention that it has to be True loves kiss. It is the same kind of magic that your birth grandfather through your mother Emma Potter used to break the sleeping curse on your grandmother. Now on to your bonding gifts,and Belated birthday/christmas parents from your olympian relatives.",said The Sorcerer as he send the pile of packages over to Harry ,and Hermione. Hermione open a small long box to reveal a very beautiful necklace made out of rubies,emeralds,diamonds,and gold.

"Who gave me this?",asked Hermione

"Lord Hephaestus god of Blacksmiths. He said that it has several hundred different protections on it. It can even block the killing curse.",said the Sorcerer which caused the wizards and witches to go wide eye. Harry open a rectangular box to reveal a siliver suit of armor.

"Who gave me this ,and what does it do?",asked Harry

"Ah you open the gift that Zeus had comissioned for you after save Hermione from the to be a rotweiler cerberus puppy who proceeded to lick Hermione with all three troll last year. It is callled the Pegasus Cloth armor. It grows in power as you do. It is also connected to the Pegasus constellation.",said the Sorcerer as Hermione open a very large box. It revealed heads.

"Who sent us a Cerberus puppy?",asked Harry

"Your great grandfather through Emma Potter's birth father Hades lord of the underworld. it is both of you. it is the daughter of the first Cerberus. She does not have a name.",said The Sorcerer

"We can come up with one later.",said Hermione as she pet the middle head.

"Harry, I need to see your wand. It will only be for a moment or two.",said the Sorcerer.

"Why do you want my Wand?",asked Harry

"To give an edge against Voldemort.",said The Sorcerer as he pulled out five vials. Two of the vials contained hair. One of the hair was a long red hair,and the other was a long white hair. In another vial looked like it contained a lightning bolt. Another vial contained a piece of metal. The last vial contained a sky blue piece. The Sorcerer also pulled out three pieces of wood. A piece of pine,a piece of oak,and a piece of yew. The last thing the Sorcerer pulled out was three metal wires, a bronze wire,a dark iron,and a wire that look like the metal in one of the vials.

"What are the materials?",asked Hermione.

"I shall begin with the core materials. The hairs come from Lord Oberon and Lady Titania of Avalon. The lightning came from Zeus' master bolt. The power of the bolt this size is more than the power of the atomic bombs that were dropped on Japan during world war two. The piece of metal is a fragment of Mjonir. The last core material is a small piece of the Tesseract an object of great,but terrible power. Now on to the woods. The pine wood comes from the tree that your mother Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus is currently transfigured into for her protection. The Oak came from the tree that I was imprisoned in for the last thousand years. The yew comes for the tree that binds the Nine worlds together. The new handle materials as very simple. The Bronze is Celestial Bronze which is usually used as demigod weapons. The dark iron is Stygian iron which was harvested from the banks of the river Styxs. The last metal is Uru metal which is connection to part of your heritage that your other divine grandfather kept hidden in order to prevent a good chunk of the United kingdoms from being smited.",said the Sorcerer as Harry handed his wand. The Sorcerer waved the wand over all of the items. The wand began to a bright white light as it,and the items began to float in the air and began to spin. After about a minute it stop spinning. The wand now looked like it was made out of four different kinds of wood with a three kind of metal wrapped handle.

"Now this wand can even beat the wand of Elder. Now on to some more important news before the Avalon world tour group makes it first stop. This news related to your family. One of your great uncles from your mother Integra Hellsings family is alive. He was kidnapped as a baby by a radical fraction of the Catholic church. It will take two telepaths to get rid of the religous doctrine from his mind. This summer be weary about the 31st of July for it is the Gathering of the children of Oberon.",said the Sorcerer as he vanished.

"That was strange.",said Madam Promfrey as the unnamed Cerberus puppy whined in agreement.

Meanwhile on a small skiff sailing through the magic of Avalon.

"I wonder were Avalon is taking us first.",said Elisa Maza to her gargoyle friends Goliath, and Angela.

"I don't know,but I think the magic of Avalon is lifting.",said Goliaths as the magical fog began to go away revealing the sun turning the gargoyles in to stone.

"I know where we are,but why did Avalon send us to the school where I learned magic.",said Elisa.

"The answer is simple.",said The Sorcerer who was sitting on a rock next to where the skiff landed.

"Who are you ?",asked Elisa

"I am the Sorcerer. The answer is your son.",said the Sorcerer

"The British Ministry of Magic said that my son Harry died that fateful Halloween.",said Elisa as she began to get angry .

"No you were lied to your son is alive. He is up in the castle right now with his soulmate.",said The Sorcerer as he vanished. Elisa began running to the castle.

'Delores Umbridge,and the Ministry will pay for what they did.', thought Elisa


End file.
